Don't Do It
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Emily and Hotch get stuck in the elevator so they play truth or dare to pass the time.


**i've been writing a bunch of short fanfics, if you havent read them please check them out and tell me what you think(:**

* * *

Emily Prentiss pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. A smile appeared on her face when the doors opened and she saw who was inside.

"Hiya Hotch," she said cheerfully, walking into the elevator.

"Hey Prentiss," he said with a slight smile.

Emily and Hotch stayed quiet in the elevator until it shook and stopped.

"What the hell?" Emily said pressing all the buttons.

"Pushing the buttons won't help it start Emily," Hotch said shaking his head.

"Whatever," Emily mumbled.

She picked up the emergency phone and waited a few moments before speaking.

"Yeah... Really?!... Alright," Emily hung up then sighed.

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"You better get comfortable, we're gonna be here a while. Something went wrong in the elevator shaft," Emily replied sitting on the ground.

Hotch sighed and leaned against the wall. It was quiet for a while, the two of them there bored out of their minds.

"Wanna play a game?" Emily asked.

"Uhmmm... Not really," Hotch replied sitting down.

"Come on, pleassseeee," Emily begged batting her eyelashes.

Hotch sighed and nodded.

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

"I don't know... How about truth or dare?" Emily smiled.

Hotch was hesitant at first but eventually agreed.

"Ok truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Uh... Truth."

"Ok... How old we're you the first time you had sex?"

"What?! I'm not answering that!" Hotch yelled wide eyed.

"Come on, you have to!" Emily said wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm your boss!"

"Too bad, you agreed to play!"

Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine... I was nineteen," he admitted.

"What?! You never had sex as a teenager?!" Emily asked eyes wide.

"...nope..." Hotch replied not looking up.

Emily held back a laugh and then shook her head.

"Ok, now ask me," she said.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Uh... I don't know, when was the first time you got wasted?" he asked.

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"I was 16, on my birthday. A lot of my friends were older so.. You know, crazy stuff happened," Emily said looking at Hotch.

He smiled and gave her a nod.

"Ok truth or dare?" Emily asked.

Hotch thought a moment be fire answering.

"Dare," he said not wanting to answer another sex question.

"Ok, I dare you to take your shirt off and try to pry the doors open," Emily said with a grin.

"What's wrong with you?" Hotch asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, just do it!" Emily said with a laugh.

Hotch sighed, rolled his eyes, and started taking his tie off. He threw it at Emily then took his shirt off.

"Ok, what happens in this elevator stays in this elevator, got it?" Hotch warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I promise. DO IT!" Emily said excitedly.

Again Hotch rolled his eyes and went to pry the doors open. He pulled on the door as Emily laughed her head off behind him. When he stopped he put his shirt back on and held his hand out for his tie. Emily shook her head and held into his tie.

"Come on Em, give it back," he pleaded.

"Nope," she laughed.

"Fine then, truth or dare?" he asked sitting down.

"Dare, I'll make it even."

"I dare you to wear my tie all day and pretend you're me," he said.

"No, what happens in the elevator stays here remember?" she said handing his tie back.

"I know, I just wanted my tie back," Hotch smiled.

"Alright for real now," Emily laughed.

"Ok, lick the number 7 button," Hotch said with a sly grin.

"Eww! No!" Emily cried out in horror.

"You're the one who wanted to play!" Hotch mocked.

Emily looked at the button then back to Hotch, back to the button again.

"Ok..." she agreed.

She leaned in towards the button, disgust written all over her face. She was about an inch away when Hotch spoke.

"No, that's nasty!" Hotch yelled.

He pulled her away by her chin.

"What?! I'll do it, a dare is a dare," she said as Hotch still held on tight to her face.

"No, that's totally disgusting. I'll feel like a total ass if I let you do that," he said.

Emily said nothing, she just looked into his eyes and Hotch did the same. Hotch looked into her eyes then he saw her slightly bite her lip, that was it. He pulled her face into his and placed his lips on hers. As soon as it happened Emily started to kiss him back. They pulled apart when they heard the ding of the elevator, it had started up again. They were both smiling as they stood up. The elevator doors opened and the mechanic smiled at them and walked away.

"I'll definitely be calling you later," Emily said with a smile, walking out of the elevator.

Hotch watched her walk away, a smile to match Emily's. Hotch stayed in the elevator even though he was on his floor.

"I'll definitely need to ride the elevator more," Hotch said to himself as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
